Pit's ascension
by shard silver 2006
Summary: "What's the use of an angel that can't even fly?" Set after the first Kid Icarus it's the day when Pit is promoted to captain of Plautena's army, but his own insecurity of being unable to fly dampens his morale.


**Disclaimer I do not own anything. And I do not seek to make any from of profit from this little one shot. **

**A/N this little one shot is set after the first Kid Icarus game and focuses on Pit's ascension to captain within the ranks of Palutena's army. Also I was in the mood to write some little Pit angst and I love the mother/son relationship that Pit and Plautena have with each other and it's what basically inspired me to write this little one shot. **

There was a gentle breeze blowing throughout Skyworld, the sun shone high up in the sky as the angelic residents of Skyworld were heading towards Palutena's temple with a sense of excitement towards Palutena's temple. The sun shone brightly done across the wide open blue skies and soon more and more angels were arriving at the entrance which the Centurions formed a barrier to keep the curious onlookers from getting too close to the entrance.

"I've heard that its Pit. And he's so small." One Angel turned around to gossip to her neighbor who shook her head. "Pit the flightless wonder in charge of Palutena's army? I have no idea what that Goddess could be thinking of." The second angel sneered, tossing back her long dark hair over her shoulder.

There were mutters of dissent issuing in the ranks of waiting angels. "Oh please have you forgotten that it was Pit himself who dared to venture into the Underworld, defeated Medusa and was able to bring our fair Plautena back to us." The third speaker whipped his head around a scar was slicing down the right side of his face his black wings ruffled indignantly. He saw the two female angels blush and they suddenly found their feet a lot more interesting and they didn't come up with a retort back.

Pit swallowed nervously, the warm soothing waters of the hot spring were still seeping down his wet feathers which he stood up tying the short white scarf around his neck his deep blue eyes were clouded with unease. He had heard the doubts that were being whispered which he spread his wings out the suns' rays were reflecting of the white sheen of his feathers. He slipped on the white toga that covered his body and he risked a look over at his white wings to make sure that they weren't in any danger of losing feathers, especially not on his big day.

"Is something wrong Captain?" he turned towards the speaker a Centurion he noted. The much bigger angel's muscles rippled under the tunic and yet Pit thought with a stab of envy the Centurion was still able to fly even with those tiny wings that were perched on its shoulder. "It's a big honor to become the captain of lady Palutena's army." The Centurion paused which Pit turned his head to glance at the bigger angel.

"You didn't hear them did you? Even after what I've done. I saved Lady Plautena and I defeated Medusa. They still don't think that I'm right for the job." Pit said bitterly was fully dressed his clean pristine white robes caught the sun's rays and made his clothing glow brightly for a few seconds. "I mean what use is an angel that can't even fly?" Pit said bitterly pushing past the larger angel and broke into a run down the wide marble steps and darted around the corner of the temple.

"Captain Pit! Wait!" the Centurion cried out in alarm breaking into a run which he soon found it was no use for Pit was smaller, swifter and much quicker on his feet and soon he was leaning against the side of the pillar sweat was trickling down his tanned body. The Centurion paused to wipe a big hand against the sweat on his forehead. "My personal trainer was right. I would've done more cardio and less weights." The Centurion grumbled risking a glance over out at the crowd that had come to gather to see the new captain of Plautena s army to be presented to the whole of Skyworld and now Pit had to pick now of all the times to run off like this.

Plautena slowly made her way down the long steps of the temple the bottom of her robes dragged along the steps which in her pale skinned hands a simple laurel crown that had been composed of gold leaves that would soon sit upon Pit's head which she had seen him grow from the simple young cherub to a young confident angel.

"He was very brave. There will be those that doubt he can be a good captain." Plautena reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard it the small soft sounds of someone crying which she turned the corner to see Pit sitting down hunched up against the nearest pillar his white wings were wrapped around his shaking frame the tears were streaming down his face was evident, as the young angel had apparently been crying for some time now.

"Pit what's the matter?" Pit broke off from his sorry state to see Plautena gazing down at him in shock a gentle hand was already being placed on his shoulders which he turned towards her with tears leaking from the corner of his blue eyes hastily reaching up with a hand to wipe them away from his face.

"Please tell me." Plautena said feeling Pit shrink further down into himself until she at last heard the soft sad sigh. "I am honored that you want to make me the captain of your army, but I can't even fly on my own. Perhaps someone else may be better suited to take my place, lady Plautena " Pit admitted feeling even more worse then he already had.

"No Pit. You're the only one that I've chosen. You have the courage, loyalty and kindness that I am looking for in a captain for my army." Plautena felt Piit shuffle a bit closer to her seeking comfort in her warm and kind voice as he slowly began to stand up. "So then it doesn't matter if I can't fly?" there was a faint tremor in his voice which Plautena shook her head no. "No Pit perhaps someday you will be able to fly on your own." Plautena said hoping that her words would be able to at least be able to lift her her soon to be captain's morale.

Pit brightened a bit as he slid away from her hand wiping away the last of his tears taking in a bit of hope with her words, the warm smile that Plautena had grown so accustomed to seeing on the young angel's face. "I will always serve you Lady Palutena. no matter what happens."Pit promised making sure to bow down and he stood up, the small smile was still on his face and he knew that deep down he was ready for this moment.

It was sometime later after comforting Pit that the young Angel found himself standing at the top of the stairs his head was bowed the small smile of content on his face and any evidence of the tears had been wiped away from his face. "Pit do you promise to always remain loyal, to Skyworld and to protect both the angels of Skyworld and the humans on Earth?" Plautena asked even though she knew what Pits' answer would be.

"I do Lady Palutena." Pit responded which he felt the golden wreath settle between the short spiky brown locks which Pit looked up at Plautena's eyes with a small smile on his face which the rest of the angels began to cheer and call out Pit's name with pride and Palutena heard the faint whisper of Pits' voice over the cheers. "Thank you."

**A/N Well then that's done. I know that it may have seemed a bit OOC for Pit to be crying over the fact that he couldn't fly, but its my head canon that when he was younger he had self esteem issues about not being able to fly and heck he possibly felt vulnerable about the not being able to fly thing. **

**Well I hope that you enjoy this little story and feel free to leave a review. **


End file.
